Côté cuisine
by Wonderwild
Summary: Dans certaines cultures, on dit que c'est notre personnalité qui s'éprime à travers notre cuisine, les sentiments s'y transmettent et, laissent rêvent les pappilles de votre convive. C'est en tout cas ce que croit Milo décidé à inviter Canus pour un délicieux repas. OS court et sans prise de tête !


J'avoue ne pas savoir quoi dire sur cette OS... Juste qu'il s'agit sûrement d'une détente cérébrale plus qu'autre chose ! Voilà !

Donc je ne peux que vous dire bonne lecture au lecteur qui est de passage !

**Côté cuisine**

Cela sentait divinement bon dans la cuisine du huitième temple et, l'occupant en était particulièrement fier, il devait se l'avouer. Dans sa poêle, cuisait à feu doux son précieux plat qui, il l'espérait fort, étonnerait un temps soit peu son meilleur ami, habitant du onzième temple, également réputé pour être… socialement glacial (original pour un chevalier des glaces tiens donc !…).

Malgré cela, Milo partageait une forte amitié avec lui, voir un peu plus de son côté. Alors, ce soir, il s'était décidé à cuisiner pour lui. Oui, vous aviez bien entendu, Milo, chevalier du Scorpion, reconnu pour son attaque sadique au combat, pour être un assassin du Sanctuaire… accessoirement aussi pour être le plus désorganisé des chevaliers d'or et un allergique au rangement, cette personne là, savait cuisiner. Et pas qu'un peu s'il vous plaît !

Que voulez-vous ? Il avait compris très tôt qu'avec un maître amateur de boîtes de conserve, les bienfaits de son alimentation étaient sacrément mis en jeu. Si on ajoutait en plus le fait que son mentor se débrouillait même pour rater la cuisson des simples plats à réchauffer en une minute de cosmos… Milo en avait conclu qu'il était en fait plus qu'urgent pour sa survie d'apprendre à manier une poêle et une spatule ! (ça, et, l'Aiguille écarlate bien entendu ! Mais cela n'est pas le sujet du jour…)

Vous pourriez répliquer qu'en temps que futur chevalier d'Athéna, il était déplacé de jouer la fine bouche. A cela, Milo rappelait judicieusement que la vie d'un résidant du Sanctuaire était en général composé d'entrainements titanesques et de missions périlleuses, où parfois les chances de survie avoisinaient le zéro absolu... Oui, bon, pour cette dernière partie, il exagérait un peu, mais cela expliquait grandement son plaisir de manger convenablement. Etre au service d'Athéna incluait une espérance de vie aux alentours de trente ans, s'il en croyait les effectifs de la dernière Guerre Sainte, autant qu'il évite de la raccourcir par un empoisonnement ou par hypoglycémie !

_Cuisiner n'était pas son plaisir en particulier,  
Mais laisser à geint son estomac, guère ne lui scier !  
Ainsi s'activait-il, menant à sa guise,  
Son humble péché de gourmandise ! _

Il avait également noté un léger avantage à savoir cuisiner pour sa part. Hommes ou femmes, la plupart de ses conquêtes étaient des plus ravies de le voir s'activer à leur préparer un petit encas plus ou moins sophistiqué. Cela les confortait un peu plus à passer la nuit avec lui malgré le grand bazar environnant. Son physique aidait un temps soit peu aussi, la condition de chevalier d'or permettait un corps parfaitement musclé et doré sous le soleil qui laissait peu de personnes indifférentes. Avec ses boucles améthyste et son regard azuré, chez Milo, corps et visage s'accordaient bien d'après les dire de certaines conquêtes. Sa cuisine était ainsi, en plus d'une assurance, un bonus. A combler les papilles gustatives de ses hôtes d'une soirée, ils s'appliquaient à lui apporter plus de plaisir en chambre, du moins autant que le permettait une simple nuit.

Seulement, ce soir était bien différent qu'une petite parade pour obtenir une nuit gratifiante pour sa libido. Là, il cuisinait pour Camus, l'homme avec qui il voulait vraiment être !… Milo n'avait pas l'intention de finir dans ses bras tout de suite. Il désirait prendre son temps et en laisser à son ami qui n'était pas homme à s'ouvrir et se donner facilement. Ce soir, il allait juste lui prouver que sous ses airs désordonnés et irresponsables, il savait tout de même gérer quelques tâches du quotidien. Camus réfléchirait un peu sur son sens pratique qui sait… (Bon, il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'accomplir cela mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir…)

En admirant à nouveau son plat fumant à l'odeur alléchante, Milo se félicita d'avoir sorti le grand jeu parce que, mine de rien, son Camus en valait la peine.

_D'ordinaire, les délicieuses vapeurs odorantes,  
Promettaient, la nuit tombée, des propositions alléchantes.  
Ce soir était un brin différent  
Ce soir, il cuisinait pour ses sentiments._

Aussi, à peine eut-il entendu quelques coups à sa porte, qu'il ouvrit à son ami avec un immense sourire, sûr de l'épater. Ce dernier, pour l'instant, portait son habituel regard inexpressif. Seul un éclat brillant, au fond, au très fond, de ses yeux bleus, trahissait son plaisir de voir Milo.

Le chevalier du Scorpion se fit donc une joie de l'accueillir, non sans dévisager, amoureusement et le plus discrètement possible, le visage pâle et fierement encadré par de longs cheveux bleu roi où il aimerait tant y glisser sa main… Peut-être ce soir, subtilement, histoire de lui laisser l'esquisse d'un indice quand à ses sentiments à son égard.

Pour l'instant, il jouait la carte du repas ! D'ailleurs, Camus venait visiblement de remarquer ce détail.

- Ça sent plutôt bon… Tu as commandé quelque chose ? fit-il en humant vaguement l'air.

- Non ! Je l'ai fait moi-même !

Il avait répondu joyeusement avec un air sûr. Il fut ravi de voir, une fois de plus, que même s'il s'agissait de Camus, il avait un peu surpris son convive par le fait qu'il eut préparé le repas. Les sourcils de son ami s'étaient légèrement haussés, signe qu'il désirait avoir la preuve de ses dires. Milo ne s'en offusqua pas, il le savait comme Saint Thomas au fond : Camus ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait.

Il l'amena donc en cuisine. Le plat chaud trônait encore dans la poêle. Les légumes verts coupées en fines tranches ressortaient leur délicieuse couleur en étant habillés d'un voile de curry sans que cela ne les étouffe trop. Ils étaient accompagnés de magnifiques crevettes rosées et, surtout, de morceau parfaitement cuit de coquilles Saint Jacques. Milo avait lui-même composé ce plat et il en était fier, sachant que, pour lui, il n'y avait pas meilleur saveur dans l'océan que ce fruit de mer fondant sous la langue.

Il se retourna vers Camus tout sourire, se disant qu'il venait de prouver une part de son savoir vivre ! Une petite victoire pour sa fierté personnelle !

- Effectivement, tu as cuisiné. Et, ça a vraiment l'air appétissant, avoua Camus avec franchise.

Milo jubila intérieurement à ses mots jusqu'à ce que son convive rajoute avec un petit sourire d'excuse :

- Mais, je suis allergique aux fruits de mer...

Là, les lèvres du chevalier du Scorpion s'inclinèrent dans un sens opposés au précédent pour se transformer en une moue assez comique. Il était partagé entre l'envie de se traiter de total ridicule, celle du rire nerveux, ou, la vague déception de ne pas pouvoir faire goûter son plat. Mais, au moins sa réaction arracha un sourire à la fois compatissant et amusé à Camus, ce qui le remit d'aplomb au final et, ainsi, de bonne humeur. L'important au fond, c'était qu'il passe une bonne soirée, aussi annonça-t-il :

- Bah, c'est pas grave ! Je te sers une bière et je nous fais des pâtes. Ça ira très bien !

_De cette remarque il gagna un autre sourire,  
Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour vivre  
Et pour lui plaire, plus tard, il apprendra  
Que sa seule présence suffira._

* * *

Cela vous a-t-il plu, détendu ? Fais naître l'esquisse d'un micro-micro-sourire ?

En tout cas, j'espère que c'est le cas sinon... Tant pis, c'est que j'ai des progrés à faire comme on dit ! ^^ Allez bonne journée/nuit à toi lecteur passagé !


End file.
